Skateboards are known for allowing users to roll along a surface, such as a driveway, supported on a wheeled platform. Skateboards are known to provide transportation and entertainment.
Some skateboard riders engage in stunts or tricks where the rider attempts to do complicated, difficult, or exhibitionist maneuvers. Such tricks may involve using ones feet to cause the skateboard to lift or jump off its support surface. Other tricks involve sliding along or over rails, along edges, along inclines, declines, or obstacles. Some communities and organizations have constructed skateboard parks with various ramps, rails, and other structures which a rider may use to practice or exhibit the rider's skills in performing tricks or otherwise riding on and among the structures in the skateboard park. Organizations have been formed to hold competitions between skateboard riders evaluating the rider's riding skill and ability to perform tricks and exhibitionist maneuvers on and among the aforementioned skateboard park-type-structures.
Performing certain jumps, tricks, and exhibitionist maneuvers requires the rider to be able to shift his or her weight to direct the skateboard to properly engage and land the attempted maneuver. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a device that would assist the rider to more easily be able to direct the skateboard during normal operations and when performing jumps or other maneuvers. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a device that would not unduly interfere with the rider's freedom of movement. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a device that could quickly be engaged and disengaged during skateboard riding without the use of a rider's hands.